Wanted! Grand Line Swim Club
by alliasterling
Summary: Grand Line High's swim team is about to make a huge splash in the world of competitive high school swimming! ...They just have to quit fighting each other, first. Oh, and teach their captain how to actually swim. But no big deal. *Free! crossover AU* hints of Zosan


Um, first OP fic... let me know if there's anything I can improve on, hey?

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome to the first meeting of the year for Grand Line Swim Club! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the captain."

"Um... If you don't mind me asking, where's the rest of the club? There's only four of us here," a guy with an abnormally long nose commented dubiously. The captain got an exaggeratedly surprised look on his face as if just realizing that himself.

"Ohhh, you're right, someone else was supposed to come too, but I guess he got lost, ahahaha!" After he stopped laughing, the captain resolutely stated, "This many people is good enough."

"If you say so, I guess," the biggest recruit shrugged. He smoothed his electric blue hair and drawled, "I'm prrretty fast, actually, so the lack of people doesn't bother me much, yo."

"I hope you have good stamina too, otherwise our event participation will be very low," a slim blonde added from the side.

"You worried about your abilities there, buddy?" the blue-haired teen insinuated jokingly. "Don't worry, you don't have to swim more than you can handle."

"Why you!" It seemed as if the two recruits were about to start a fight at the first meeting, but Luffy interrupted them by shouting over them.

"Sanji, Franky, Usopp, let's go swim already!" screamed the captain. He jumped up and began running towards the pool, throwing off his vest and straw hat so that he was only wearing loose blue swimming trunks.

"Wait you idiot!" Somehow the three managed to restrain Luffy from actually leaping into the pool.

"Dude, if there's anything super about the pool, it's that it's super empty."

"So we have it all to ourselves, right?"

"No! It means no water! Luffy, you could have gotten really injured if you jumped into it right then," Usopp reasoned with their apparently idiotic captain. The blonde wasted no time with words and kicked the captain in the head to make his point.

"Ooowwwwwwwwww! Sanji, whyyy? You're not allowed to kick the captain!" Luffy whined.

"...Feel that pain? If you'd jumped, your head would be feeling ten times worse than it does now. This pool doesn't even look like it's been used for years! Dust and shit is all over the bottom. We definitely have to clean it first, moron."

"Oh really? Let's go get the brooms!" Luffy cheered, inexplicably excited to clean up the pool. Good thing it was only a small one, with four lanes. The other boys groaned and shuffled after their captain reluctantly.

Grand Line High School hadn't had a swim team for years, now. Somewhere down the line, the school staff had decided to stop maintaining it, and now they were leaving their newly formed team to take care of it themselves. Well, part of the team, anyways. It got tedious making sure Luffy didn't goof off, so at some point, the rest of the boys just ignored him and focused on their own tasks.

"Woooo! Finally done with scrubbing! Man, my arms feel like noodles. I don't think I can swim today... Or the rest of the week..." Usopp sighed, flopping over onto the deck once Franky boosted him up over the side.

"But Longnose, we haven't gotten to the cool part yet," Franky said, pulling himself up onto the side as well. "Next we can fill the pool!"

"Nice! I'll go turn on the water," Sanji offered. He was faring somewhat better than the other two, as he was accustomed to being on his feet for hours at a time. A nice back and shoulder rub wouldn't hurt any, though. The blonde ended up fantasizing about getting a massage from a gorgeous busty lady on his way to the valves. But right, back to business. There would be more time for fantasizing later, of course~

"Hey, is the water flowing?"

"Yeah, we're good, bro!" It would take a while to fill the pool, so Sanji walked back over to the others, maybe get to know the idiots better. The three other boys were really enthusiastic, often highly excitable, though Franky seemed a bit more laid back in comparison. The only one Sanji had met before any of this was Luffy. One day he had come along, interrupting his lunchtime on the roof, insisting that Sanji join his swim team. He'd no idea how the monkey boy had known he was a good swimmer, but he sure was good as hell at getting what he wanted. It had taken an entire week of noisy lunch periods and sharing half of his lunch with the monkey boy, but Luffy had gotten him good.

"Oh hey, are you here for the suuuper swim club?"

"Yeah, I am. Sorry I'm late, the pool seemed to have ended up in a different spot than I thought."

"Ah, you got lost again, didn't you? No worries, no worries~" Luffy and the others seemed to be greeting a newcomer who had arrived hours past the start of the meeting... Sanji rounded the corner to see who it was, and stopped dead in his tracks. This was going to be so much fun.

"Oh, what do we have here...?" Sanji swaggered smoothly to his peers, placing himself firmly in front of the latest idiot to arrive. "Look at what got washed up on the beach; a poor, lost little Marimo," he cooed mockingly. Seriously, who dyes their entire head bright green and cuts it to a fuzzy crop?

"You don't look so much better yourself, Curly." Undeterred, the marimo boy stood tall and leered back at the blonde with a dirty smirk.

"Sanji."

"Zoro."

"Whoa, Sanji, don't mess with the new guy! Be nice!" Usopp urged.

"Keep your nose out of our business," Sanji answered without breaking his staring match with seaweedhead.

"I can sense the development of a lovely new relationship..." Franky sighed. "Ah, I'd love to write a song about this and title it 'UST at First Sight'."

"...What kind of title is that...?"

"Hush, Longnose, you wouldn't understand the beauty of it."

"Ah. Well I guess I do see what you mean. Looks like we'll have to get used to this for the rest of school, so hopefully they don't end up killing each other first..." Usopp said resignedly, pointing at Sanji and Zoro with a glum expression. The two currently had their heads locked together, edging back and forth while trying to shove the other over in the middle of a staring contest.

"Guys! Seriously, knock it off! It's finally time for us to start swimming, don't miss out on it!"

"Eh, in that case, we can continue later, shit-for-brows," Zoro purred, withdrawing suddenly and chuckling when Sanji lost the balance he had from pushing against Zoro's head.

"Hold on! You didn't even help us clean that shitty pool in the slightest. You're not allowed in the pool!"

"Heyyy Zorooooo, Sanjiiii, come in to the water! It's great!" Luffy yelled, cannonballing into the water. The boy sank right into the water... and didn't come back up. The team stood staring, a little dumbstruck by what had just happened.

"Aaaahhh! That idiot can't swim!" Zoro yelled. Quickly, he ran for the poolside, throwing off his clothes as he went.

"W-what? He can't...?! Hey!" Sanji took off for the pool too, also shedding his clothes. There was no need to get them even dirtier. By then, Zoro had stopped abruptly, peering over the water's edge. There was no time for that. Sanji just dove into the deep end, sinking nearly to the bottom, where Luffy was somehow sitting without moving. The kid simply sat there pouting with his arms crossed, blowing a stream of bubbles sullenly. Hooking his arms under the boy's armpits, Sanji kicked off the floor and took them both back up to the surface.

Up there, Usopp and Franky were crying their eyes out in panic. The only one remotely composed was Zoro, who pulled Luffy up onto the deck so that Sanji could easily get out himself.

"Woo! That was fun!" Luffy laughed happily. Zoro socked the moron in the head and yelled at him for jumping into the water while unable to swim. Sanji stalked over and kicked Luffy again for good measure.

"Bastard, you're lucky to be only getting away with these injuries. If I hadn't been wearing my jammers underneath my clothes, there would have been hell to pay for ruining my underwear," Sanji growled ill-humoredly.

"Awfully protective of your lacy panties, aren't you?" Zoro taunted.

"Why you! I do not cross dress!" And with that, the two newfound rivals were at each other's throats again.

"Don't you monsters care that our captain nearly got drowned on our first swim meeting?" Usopp sobbed, comically on his hands and knees with one hand stretched out towards them in defeat.

"Don't worry, bro, I'm totally shocked too..."

*snap*

"Oh my, what a provocative picture. Half clothed boys about to wrestle each other to the death."

"I'm not so sure they're about to kill each other, Robin, but then again I'm not so sure they aren't."

"Hm? Who are you two? Here for swim team?"

"I thought the swim club was for bros only... but some lady company on the team will be awesomely refreshing," Franky remarked with a smile. "Especially with those two around." He jabbed a finger behind him towards the bickering rivals sourly. The tall, black-haired girl giggled mysteriously behind her hand.

"It certainly is interesting to watch them struggle like that. However, we are not here to swim," she mused. Her partner, a brightly smiling redhead, stepped forwards with a hand extended.

"We're from the _Wanted Column_. I heard that there was a brand new school swim team, so naturally I came here to cover it in the school paper. I'm Mikan Nami," she introduced. Usopp shook hands with Nami and then with the other woman, who introduced herself as Nico Robin.

"I'm Usopp, this is Franky, and those are Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro over there." Usopp turned around to get the attention of his preoccupied teammates. "Guys, there are interviewers from the newspaper here!" The three stopped paying attention to the fight for a moment, which Sanji completely broke off when he noticed who the interviewers were.

"Ooooooooooh!" he cried, spinning like a deranged tornado towards the other group, stopping perfectly in front of the girls in a bow. "I have been saved! Two lovely angels have descended from the heavens to salvage me from the wretched company I was forced to keep with a group with only males. You have my eternal gratitude, my dears."

"Oh my, does that mean you'll do _anything _for me?" Nami asked coyly, putting a finger over her mouth innocently."

"Yes my flower!" Sanji cried in utter happiness. "Anything for a divine beauty like you~!"

"Try not to fall on your swirly face when you do, dartbrow," Zoro said to the flailing blonde. Said blonde immediately ceased wobbling about on his feet and turned to yell at Zoro again. So much for a break.

Robin took another photo, this time with Zoro and Sanji actually kicking and hitting each other. "I hope you do not mind if I take photographs for the paper."

"Well sure, just... It's probably best if you don't publish the ones of Zoro and Sanji beating each other to a pulp..."

"Understandable..." Robin chuckled. Nami took out a clipboard and a sleek orange pen, deciding to just go ahead with interviewing without the two who had taken it upon themselves to become sworn enemies. "If we could get down to business… This seems to be a very small team so far, so I would like to learn a little more about each of the members. I assume Luffy is the captain?"

"That's right!" Luffy confirmed happily.

"Great, so what year are you, and what styles of swimming are you especially good at?" Luffy poked his cheek with a finger and hmm'ed for a bit. Once he had finished thinking, he grinned again and pointed his finger straight up in the air.

"Sinking!" Everyone fell onto the pool deck.

"S-sinking? Do you mean that you are good at diving from springboards?" Nami asked, hoping that she had interpreted the captain wrong. Usopp decided to spare her the trouble and just told her, "He means he can't swim. At all."

"_What?!_" Nami screeched. "How _are _you the captain of a swim team if you can't swim?!" Luffy just smiled simply at her. "The leader's not always the best in the group. What makes someone a leader is being able to gather people and get them to stick together. I made this group because it seemed like a good idea!" Luffy guffawed.

"Oho, is that why you jumped in the pool, Strawhat? Very clever," Franky pointed out with a smirk. Luffy giggled secretively. "Ah, that? I wanted to try out the pool!"

"Hm, I see," Nami scrawled out the captain's response. "A captain who leads, but does not swim. So with the four remaining members, it seems you have an amount just right for forming a relay team. Does that mean all of you have specific strokes for the medley relay?"

"What's that?" Luffy asked in fascination. Everyone fell again.

"Urgh, I guess that's to be expected from the captain who cannot swim…" Nami grumled, rubbing her head tenderly. "Okay... If you guys could all get over here, we should figure out who specializes in each stroke for the medley relay."

"Oooh! I call butterfly. No other stroke can compare with how suuuuper it looks!" Franky called out.

"Great, I'll write that down."

Sanji had lit himself a cigarette he had gotten from his clothes to clear his head, but he paused his smoking for a moment, lifting his cigarette in a slow arc through the air. "_You're_ swimming backstroke," he stated, jabbing his smoke at Usopp.

"What, me? Don't I get a choice, man? Come on..." the teen grumbled, waving his hands in the air. But he settled one hand on his chin, nestlings it between two fingers. "Of course, I am highly skilled at all forms of swimming, so of course I can handle anything you throw at _me_, the Great Usopp, Actual Captain of the Swim Team! I just think it would be better if I swam the stroke I'm best at, if you catch my drift."

Luffy was nodding in agreement to Usopp's argument. "Good idea, except I'm captain, if you remember." Usopp childishly stuck his face in Luffy's until his long nose squashed into Luffy's cheek. "But you can't even swim! All you did was sink straight to the bottom without moving a limb," Usopp pointed out petulantly. "I don't buy your argument about team captains only having to keep the team together." Suddenly he was kicked back in his seat.

"Listen up good, Longnose, no matter what, backstroke _is_ your best style," Sanji glowered. "See this thing on your face? Water resistance. The less you keep it in the water, the less it'll slow you down."

"Che, what about air resistance? Your perverted brain is stopping you from thinking clearly," Zoro interrupted. Sanji snapped his head in the other boy's direction.

"Water resistance is stronger than air resistance! If you didn't have the thought capacity of a plant, then you would've known my logic was sound!"

"Um, guys... I think I'll just do backstroke... Please calm down," Usopp tried reasoning with the two. Together, they glared at Usopp and yelled, "Stay out of it!"

"Whatever, ignore them, Usopp. I've written you down as their starter," Nami told Usopp aside from the ongoing argument. The poor teen blanched. "S-s-s-starter? Who said anything about starting?" The reporter stared at him blankly. "High school swim competition rules state that the order of swimming the medley relay is back, fly, breast, and free. (1) You have to go first since you're backstroke." Usopp seemed to wither on the spot with a strangled croak. Ignoring him with a shrug, Nami turned to the two headache inducers.

"Hey you two, we only have breast stroke and free style left."

"Leave the anchor position to me. I'll clean up after whatever mess the rest of you pigs cause," Sanji told them snidely.

"Right, first come, first serve. No arguments," Nami cut in, scribbling swiftly. "Sanji is freestyle, and Zoro is breast stroke."

"Can't."

Nami looked up from mid-scrawl. Everyone else peered intently at Zoro for his mini outburst too.

"Zoro... Didn't you hear me when I said no arguments?" she asked, sounding annoyed as if Zoro were deaf or dumb.

"Yeah. But I only swim free. Otherwise, there is no place for me on this team," he replied stubbornly. Nami looked to Luffy uncertainly.

"Well good, we don't need you either," Sanji replied coldly.

"Sanji-kun!"

"We can find someone else to swim breast stroke for us. If not, we can always train Luffy so he can have an actual spot. ...That'll only take us until graduation..."

Luffy stood with a wide eyed stern expression. He didn't say anything. For a moment, Sanji was afraid he had gone too far, and that the nominal captain had recognized an insult aimed at him.

"Zoro stays. He belongs on this team. That's why I asked him to join." Sanji sat back down. There was to be no arguing with the captain.

"Fine, go crazy with freestyle, Marimo..." he puffed on his cigarette in contemplation, and a smile lit over his face. Nostrils flaring perversely, he crooned, "That means... I get to do _breast stroke_~~~!" (2) Immediately Nami bashed him over the head with her clipboard.

"Sanji... You do realize that the stroke has nothing to do with actual breasts, right?" Usopp questioned dubiously.

"Oh, I know," Sanji answered, squirming about excitedly in his seat. "Just thinking about them is enough for me~" Everyone rolled their eyes.

Nami giggled, reviewing her list happily. "I'm glad we got that sorted out!"

"However… Captain-san, have you gotten your club approved of yet?" Robin decided to ask, not quite giving Nami a break before derailing the train of progress again. Predictably, Luffy grinned and said, "I don't need anyone's approval to form a club. If we want to swim, then that's what we'll do!" Everyone fell off the bleachers.

"S-so you mean to say we all joined a club that doesn't actually exist?!" Usopp raged.

"No, I told you it does exist! Otherwise we wouldn't be here, duh."

"Ughhh…"

"You know what Luffy… Why don't I make a deal with you?" Nami negotiated, waving her hand impatiently. "Robin and I will manage your team business for you and make sure you don't forget any important procedures that could bar you from swimming."

"Really?! Thanks, Nami!" Luffy automatically agreed.

"Hmm… while we're on this topic, you'll need a treasurer for your club, too. You may as well make that me, since I'm handy with numbers," Nami continued saying, with a somewhat suspicious glint in her eye. "Un!" Luffy agreed to it as well.

"Hold on a moment! Luffy, it's bad business practice to hand so many responsibilities to one person!" Usopp protested. Frankly, he was a bit dubious about letting Nami have so much control over the club…

"That's not much of a problem… is it…?" Nami asked innocently. "We also need a vice-captain for the club… How about it, Usopp?"

"R-really?!" Usopp cried happily. "It is a great honor!" He yelled, pulling a pose. The Vice-Captain was officially too distracted to raise any further objections.

"Right, now that everything's nicely settled, let's just take the picture for the paper and go, Robin..." Nami seethed, almost at the end of her wits. This had better be a worthwhile investment of her time and sanity. Robin smiled at her younger colleague. "Right, everyone, if we could have Captain-san on the left, followed by Backstroke-san, Butterfly-san, Breaststroke-san, and Freestyle-san in that order..."

"Hold on... I have a little suggestion that might boost reader attention..."

*snap*

* * *

"_Grand Line Swim Club Resurfaces After Decade-Long Drought_. My, Journalist-san, you've truly outdone yourself for this article," Robin purred, looking up from the fresh copy of the school paper. Nami grinned brightly, eyes shining with light suspiciously in a money-like pattern. "I can't wait until the whole school catches wind of the swimming club and starts clamoring for fan merchandise."

"I must say, getting them all to take off their shirts for the group photo is certainly eye-catching," Robin supplied, eyeing the black and white picture coyly.

"Mmhm, I can't believe every one of them turned out to have six packs. I guess it makes sense for Franky, but it makes me kinda wonder what the rest of them do..." Nami smiled deviously. "Robin, we are going to make So. Much. Money. There's nothing more irresistible to womankind than half-naked guys with hot bodies, after all~"

"I myself prefer men with well tailored suits, but on no condition do I disagree," Robin replied with her own smile.

"Incidentally, Nami, doesn't the swim club need a faculty supervisor to be officially recognized as a club by the school?"

"Ah, you're right, Robin! Of course they don't have one yet. All of the finer details would have flown over Luffy's head. He's just like that..." Nami flustered. "Fortunately, I know exactly who to ask!"

* * *

"Brook Sensei... If you have a moment?" Nami called, knocking on the door of the near empty classroom.

"Ah, Mikan-san, how are you doing?" the bony teacher inquired amicably. Brook was rumored to have been teaching at Grand Line High for so many decades that he at some point had disregarded death and kept right on going to work every day. Now that was one hell of a skeleton in their classroom. Whether it was true or not, Brook definitely had a lot of time on his hands to while away by himself.

"I'm doing well. And you?"

"Fit as a fiddle, yohoho! Now... I'd ask to see your panties, Mikan-san, but that would be against school policy, so I won't."

"Err, right..." Nami replied, feeling a sweat drop roll down her face. The teacher was honestly pretty loopy, as he seemed to try to remember his manners one moment and completely ignore them the next. "Ah, Brook Sensei, my friends are starting a swim club, and I was hoping you could do us a favor and become their faculty supervisor, please?"

"A swim club, you say? Ooh, fascinating!"

"Mmhm, with lots of scanty swim suits~" Nami hummed temptingly.

"S-scanty swim suits?!" Brook repeated in excitement.

"Aaand, you need to be present at each of their swim meets after school hours, where they'll be wearing those swim suits..." Brook got even more excited, making Nami giggle. Their teacher was so silly. He calmed himself, though, because teachers are really not supposed to behave like that in school. "Perhaps your friends should reconsider their wardrobes, but you can count on me to supervise. Ah, this reminds me of way back when I was a supervisor for one of the school's music clubs. But, sadly, they've all moved on now, and I've no ears to listen to music with anymore... Yohoho, skull joke!"

"Thank you very much, Brook Sensei! If you could just fill out this section of the club petition form..." Nami said after patiently listening to Brook's ramblings. She hoped he wouldn't be too upset when he found out that the club was full of boys in scanty swimwear, but at least she was getting old Brook to go out and have some fun, stretch his bones a bit.

* * *

The boys sat nervously in the doctor's office, all in a row on the edge of the cot with their hands on their knees. Needless to say, it was a bit crowded. Sanji was squashed between Usopp and Luffy, who wouldn't stop fidgeting on the end of the bed were he had been banished to earlier. All three were sliding off to the side slightly, due to the tilt caused by their much larger teammate, Franky. Their advisor Brook was also sitting on the cot with them, practically leaning on Franky's other side, seeing as he had no flesh to weigh him down as much, yohohoho. The ladies were given the chairs opposite the doctor's desk, by Sanji in particular, looking far more comfortable and far less nervous. They were waiting to see if their club application would pass. The doctor was studying their papers, neatly filled out with Robin's elegantly sprawled cursive. Earlier, Nami had rounded them all up and forced them to swear on their lives that they would show up at the appointment. Supposedly their seventh member was absent because his life had become forfeit due to lateness, but mostly that was just Sanji's wishful thinking.

"Let's see... You have met the required amount of club members, each of the positions have been filled, and Brook is your advisor. It looks good, I just have to give all of the athletes physical checkups to make sure they are healthy enough to swim," Chopper announced to the happy cheering of the club members. Luffy jumped up, declaring that he'd have his checkup first. But counting them, Chopper uncertainly asked, "Wasn't there a fifth swimmer...? Unless you didn't mention that this is a co-ed club, I can only count four boys and two girls..."

"Oh no, we really do only have four swimmers. That other guy was a mistake," Sanji called out. His teammates looked to him reprimandingly.

"Sanji, don't say that! Just because you don't like Zoro doesn't mean he gets kicked out for whatever reason."

"...Nevermind that," Nami cut in, pressing her fingers to her forehead. "We may as well only have four swimmers, because I'm gonna kill Zoro for being late! Or no, I'll fine him for every minute he isn't here. Then I can make a great deal of money!"

"...For the club!" she added when several doubtful looks were thrown her way.

"Err, let's not go charging the pants off Roronoa, Chica," Franky mediated. "Especially since he's here." Franky announced, eyes brightening. Zoro walked straight past the doorway, so Usopp called, "Heeey, Zoro, over here! Back up a bit!"

"Eh? Finally found you guys. Can't believe you all got lost on me together!" Zoro quipped as he entered the room and sat down in Luffy's vacated seat. Right next to Sanji.

Sanji kicked him over right onto his ass on the floor, scolding, "We didn't get lost, this is exactly where Nami-san told us all to meet, and you are 17 minutes late, scoundrel marimo! You should be kicked off the team for this. Be grateful that we decided to spare you this once."

Zoro glared at him demonically. "Oh? You're too much of a princess to handle me being here, aren't you? Is that why you make huge deals out of my arrivals?"

"You wish," Sanji sneered carelessly.

"Oh, that's not it? I think I understand now," Zoro replied, looking like he had an epiphany. "You've fallen for me and can't get over seeing me," he bragged to Sanji's utter outrage.

"Whoa, guys, cool it," Usopp exclaimed, restraining Sanji with his hand. "Hey Zoro, you can sit on my other side, so you two don't have to interact."

"Whoaaa. Bro, sitting right between them is so not super. It's like... getting between the crossfire of WWIII. Instant death! Zoro, switch places with Brook. I hope that's far enough away for you two, or else no one will have qualms about kicking both of you out of the room."

The pair seemed about to argue, until an ominous shadow appeared over them all... The doctor loomed at them menacingly, seemingly much larger than he really was.

"If you bastards mess up my office, you're dead meat."

"We're sorry!" everyone on the cot cried, even the teacher.

"Good, Luffy can come with me now," Dr. Chopper said, returning to his cheerful little self once more and tottering off behind a curtain.

An hour later, everyone's checkup had concluded, and Chopper announced, "Ahem. Congratulations, you are now an official school sports club! Please swim safely and responsibly to prevent accidents. And Sanji... Please stop smoking. Franky, too much soda isn't good for you. Luffy..." Chopper's reminders were drowned out by the club members cheering, some intentionally trying not to hear the doctor.

"Hooray! Swim practice on Monday!"

"Everyone, I have an announcement," Sanji declared, grinning with a cigarette already lit in his mouth. "Dinner party at the Baratie to celebrate tonight, at 7. First two dishes on the house. The ladies eat for free~ You should come too, Chopper."

"Eh really?! Sanji's the best! Woohoo!"

"Hey you." Zoro looked up in mild surprise. Maybe the cook wanted to expressly tell him he wasn't invited. "Don't get lost and end up late, or there will be no food left. It ain't a free picnic, after all."

"Che, didn't think you'd worry about that."

Luffy had overheard part of their conversation and grabbed Zoro around the neck. "Zoro lives near me, I can pick him up before coming!"

"Alright, Captain, we're counting on you."

"Alright!"

Hop

* * *

Hahaha, I have like a million ideas for One Piece fics, but this is the first I've gotten a lot written of... and... I just want to say... there's no way for me to prove it, but I wrote a lot of ideas from the entire fic BEFORE watching episode 2, so anything similar to the anime from ep 1 I took from the anime, and all the rest, I managed to predict... like people sinking right to the bottom of the pool like idiots... I know I'm not spectacular at writing, but I should be hired to come up with ideas for shows :'(

Anyway... it's scary how well One Piece and Free! could fit together... There's only four guys in the crew who can swim, and they all seem to have particular strokes that belong to them ^^ ...I forget what other reasons I had for this, but yay, first OP fic! I hope you enjoy :)

1 I'm not sure about Japan, or what order is used in Free!, but when I was in an American high school swim team, that's the order we used… lol

2 Can I say that was my favorite line in here. Sanji is such a dork wow. I also loved making Usopp do backstroke because of his nose XD


End file.
